Left To Fate
by Emerald Lotus
Summary: Fate rarely works with the ideas we have in mind. And when you interfere with Fate's design, it can result in unforeseen and unwanted consequences. Robin faces some challenges when he has to turn to the Helmet of Fate for help. Requested. AU
1. Chapter 1

I had done something stupid. I knew that now, but what choice did I have in the matter? Wally and Kaldur were severely against it, and really they couldn't be blamed after what each of them had been through, but I knew it had to be done. Our worlds were split in half, dividing people and families with some mystical source that couldn't be defeated by brute force alone. Only magic could defeat magic, and no one was stronger than the Lord of Order.

I watched them from the shadows out in the hall, making my presence scarce. After Kaldur and Wally left the souvenir room I grabbed the Helmet of Fate and hid it in the Bio-ship. Once we arrived at Roanoke Island I made sure to leave the ship without alerting the others, and hid the helmet in the brush in case it was needed. I really wished that it wasn't, but I was only fooling myself. The fight went downhill so quickly, almost instantaneously. Connor was fighting the witch boy's feral cat, Artemis was blasted unconscious, and the others were trying and failing to break Klarion's force field. While the whole time Klarion laughed and mocked us all. To him our efforts were just a joke.

Captain Marvel, well Billy, appeared suddenly and was frantic. He had news from the adults, and almost blurted it out. M'gann quickly hushed him and alerted him of the telepathic link-up.

"It's the gem!" he said excitedly, and then he disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

That small gem was the wedge that was dividing the world. Perfect, that's all I needed to know. I ran over to the hiding spot and reached for the helmet. I put it on, and could hear the muffled protests of Wally in the distance but my world quickly changed. I was no longer in the dried brush of Roanoke Island. Instead I was placed in an infinitely dark room. Nabu, as he was called, presented himself to me.

"You are the third child to use the Helmet of Fate. I am not here for your amusement!" Nabu shouted.

"I know. I'm sorry but the world has been divided into two. I…we need your help. Can you save them from Klarion?" I asked, my words echoing in the darkness.

"I can. The order must be maintained." he declared. "But are you willing to pay the price? I will not be shut out another time."

The price? I hadn't thought about that in detail. Nabu would use my body as Doctor Fate, and I wouldn't be Robin anymore. I would be trapped here for however long he deemed necessary. I suppose I knew that already though, and I needed to save them or they wouldn't stand a chance against Klarion.

"Yes," I answered. "I will pay your price."

"Very well." Nabu said and then it was quiet.

I suspected that he was otherwise preoccupied with the fight. I knew he would save them, his magic was powerful. I've seen it when Kaldur wore the helmet when we were fighting the Injustice League, and Wally told me about his experience too. I never imagined it would be like this though, it was like being inside of a deep cavern and the exit was lost in miles of shadows.

"Nabu?" I asked tentatively. I didn't want to distract him, but I also wanted to know what was going on. I felt blinded.

"What is it, child?" He voice responded harshly.

"Is there any way I can see the fight?" I asked. He didn't reply but then what looked like a small screen appeared in front of me. It was like a movie being shot from a person's point of view. It was strange to think that what I was watching was also what my body was seeing outside of the helmet.

I watched as Klarion threw what looked like fire balls in my general direction, but Doctor Fate managed to avoid them with ease. Obviously Klarion was becoming extremely upset. I've never really seen him in battle before, but he was seriously one obnoxious person. He kept whining but Doctor Fate rarely said a word to him in response.

Doctor Fate then sent down a beam of energy at the witch boy, and trapped him in an Ankh, that looked like a different variation of the medieval stocks. He let out a frustrated growl, and Kid Flash sped through the circle and kicked the gemstone away. The magic was instantly stopped and suddenly the adults appeared in the area. The other sorcerers flopped to the ground unconscious while Batman and the heroes stood behind them. As soon as they arrived though Klarion snapped his fingers, gathered up his cat, and jumped through another portal. That stupid brat just wanted to mess with us all.

Artemis finally woke up. "Did we win?" she asked in a daze.

"At a cost," Kaldur said solemnly. He was referring to me. I put on the helmet, and he knew Nabu had no intention of letting me go.

Batman then stepped forward. "Nabu, release Robin." He demanded, his voice taking on a threatening tone, and I knew he wouldn't back down until he got what he wanted.

"No." Nabu responded. "After witnessing the havoc that has run rampant in these past hours, the world needs Doctor Fate. I will not release him."

"You can't!" Wally objected. "He has his own life to live!"

"It does not matter. The child has submitted himself to me, and I will not be hidden from the world any longer." Nabu said with finality.

"Take me instead," Batman said. "He's only thirteen. I'm stronger than he is and I have more experience."

Nabu paused, thinking over the offer. "And what guarantee do I have that once the helmet is removed you will don it?"

"My word." Batman told him, seriousness edged his voice.

"Your offer has been accepted." Doctor Fate landed on the ground, and reached up to take the helmet off. The dark space I had inhabited disappeared, and I was once again on Roanoke Island standing in front of Batman. It was disorienting and confusing once the helmet was removed.

"Batman—" I tried to speak but he cut me off. He took the helmet in one hand and the other rested on my shoulder.

He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear. "Stay strong, Dick." He kissed my forehead lightly like he used to when I was younger to comfort me from nightmares. I tensed at the motion afraid of what was coming next.

He backed away and was about to put the helmet on. "No wait!" I shouted, reaching to try and stop him. He couldn't do this. He couldn't leave me all alone. This was my fault, I brought the helmet out. I should have to be the one who serves him.

Batman took my hand in his, and pushed it aside. "Robin, don't'." He said sharply and I froze, but his features softened. "It won't be forever, I promise." He told me and then put on the helmet.

In an instant Batman disappeared, and Doctor Fate stood in his place. I could see his eyes, but there was no sign of the connection we once shared. They had turned cold and uncaring. They belonged to a complete stranger.

Doctor Fate turned away from me and flew away with the unconscious villains, vanishing into a portal. I could only stare utterly dumbstruck. My world had flipped upside down in a single moment, and I was the one who set everything into motion.

I knew I should probably try to keep up a façade that I was okay, but every wall I tried to build instantly crumbled. I was on the verge on being emotionally destroyed in one second, like an atomic bomb was set off in my mind, sending me into a meltdown. I feel down on my knees into the hard dirt unable to hold myself up anymore. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't right now. I could at least hold out until I was alone. Wally swooped in on one side as I collapsed and Artemis came on the opposite side. They tried to console me, but it fell on deaf ears. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. I was too preoccupied with what I would do now. How could I lose my family again? Wasn't one time enough?

"Rob!" Wally said loudly. I looked over at him. "Dude, I know how you must be feeling right now, but you can't just shut out the world. I could see where you were headed." He said more quietly.

"Wally, what…what do I do now?" I asked, my voice cracked as I spoke. I knew he wouldn't be able to answer me, but I had to ask.

"Do whatever Batman told you to. You will get him back."

"How can you be so sure? You know Nabu doesn't give up so easily. This is all my fault."

"Come on, Rob. Don't give up so easily. Nabu might be a stubborn Lord of Order, but Batman is the steely, cold-hearted Dark Knight. No one can stand up against him for very long in a battle of will, especially with that glare of his." Wally said nudging me in the shoulder.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought of Batman and Nabu having a staring contest. "You might be right."

"I know I am." Wally said with a confident smile. "It might be a while, but you won't be alone. You have friends that care for you. And I'll help you out in any way I can."

"Thanks Wally." I said and he helped me stand back up.

It hurt to think that I had started this, but I did it to help everyone. To save my team and the families that were split in the divide can now be together again, yet in doing so mine was broken up. But this was just one of the consequences of being a hero. Sacrifices had to be made despite what we might want. I had to accept what had happened, but it didn't mean I would stop fighting. I would search for a way to get Batman back, and I know even if he isn't with me he would still be watching out for me.

* * *

**This was requested by FrankandJoe3. I hope you like it!**

**I don't normally like to go out of the canon of shows, but this was actually fun to write. Batman and Robin have such a great dynamic. I love writing them. Let me know what you think! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: I changed the rating on this. It's going to get a little more violent in this chapter. Nothing too extreme though. Just some T material.  
**

* * *

It had been almost six months since our battle on Roanoke Island and I haven't seen Batman since. Or should I say Doctor Fate. Sure, I've seen him around when the League was involved but he wasn't Batman, he was Nabu. He rarely payed attention to me, even if I tried to talk to him he always brushed me aside. The Lord of Order always had more important things to do.

After Batman disappeared, things fell apart for a while. My team wasn't deployed on missions because that had been Batman's assignment. They didn't know how to structure our team's missions anymore. Eventually they managed to work something out, but the missions never seemed quite as important to me when they were assigned by another member of the Justice League.

It was even worse with the civilian guise. I went back to the Manor after the fight on Roanoke Island, and told Alfred what happened. He was surprised by the outcome, and even though he didn't show it, I could tell he was saddened as well. Alfred looked out for me and supported me, but it was hard. I knew he cared, he was like a grandfather to me, but he was just different from what I had come to expect from Bruce.

I decided that I had to keep up the act like everything was alright. I couldn't show anyone my weak side, but really I was falling apart at the seams. Batman…Bruce had always been there to help me when things went wrong, but for the first time he wasn't around and I felt completely lost.

To cover up for the missing Bruce Wayne we eventually came up with an excuse that he was on a sort of sabbatical and would be traveling the world for a while. No one really questioned it because he was the one of the richest men in the world; they just accounted it to being a reckless billionaire.

After some time had passed things had begun to fall back into a normal pace. I spent more time at the cave than normal, and once in a while I would take some of my teammates with me to Gotham for patrol. That city had so much crime we had to keep up the pressure, or else it would just get out of hand. Normally Wally or Artemis would accompany me mainly because I knew Artemis lived in the city, and Wally just wouldn't let me go alone. Tonight it was both of them, and we sat on top of an old apartment building in Crime Alley on surveillance. It was the perfect night to be out. It was dark with a moonless sky and the shadows seemed to cover everything. We could be in plain sight and still not be seen.

"It doesn't look like much is going to happen tonight." Artemis said from her perch in the corner.

I shrugged. "You never know." In Gotham anything could happen in a split second. That's why we needed to keep a look out; we couldn't get caught off guard.

Wally was eating one of his power bars, and staring off in another direction. "All I see is trash and dilapidated buildings. Do we really need to be here?"

"Just wait a little longer and we can move on to another part of town." I told him.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Wally asked sounding surprised. He was pointing down to one of the old theaters in the district. "There was a flash of red light in that building."

"Are you sure?" I was watching the building Wally pointed to. Suddenly there was a flare of red energy in one of the windows. "Whoa." I said mimicking Wally. The energy crackled with a dangerous spark, and looked like it could have been alive.

"We should probably check that out." Artemis said, and moved over to the next roof.

Wally and I followed after her. "Hold up!" I said in a harsh whisper. "Some of these buildings aren't stable enough to walk across the roof without paying attention."

"I know that." She replied, and landed on top of the theater. "I was watching out for the weak points."

We walked over to a small skylight that was above the lobby of the theater, and looked into the room. I couldn't see anything in the dark except for faint outlines of left-over supplies and weathered boxes. I tried to look back into the actual theater section, but the window was too narrow to see.

"I wonder what that light was." Wally whispered.

"I don't kn—" the sound of cracking wood caught my attention suddenly. I looked down at my feet, and could see the roof around the window had become rotted. It was giving way under our feet. We were going to fall through to the floor if we didn't move away. "Get back!"

We backpedaled but it seemed pointless. Everything turned into slow motion and the roof top split into several shallow fissures, and collapsed inward. Artemis and Wally grabbed onto my shoulders as I launched my grappling hook at one of the bare rafters in the building, but it only slowed our descent for a second. The rafter gave way and we fell to the ground, hitting the worn linoleum floor hard.

I could hear Wally and Artemis groan. We were all stunned from the impact, but we couldn't stay still for long. I sat up, ignoring the pain the shot across my back, and watched the dust settle. I could immediately feel something was wrong. We were being watched.

I looked over to the corner of the lobby and saw glowing orange eyes staring back. The figure moved and I tensed when it came out of the shadows. It was just a cat though, a stray from off the street. Wait, no I knew this cat. It was the demonic tabby that belonged to the witch boy, Klarion.

Artemis saw the cat too and I could see the same thoughts running through her mind. She quickly drew an arrow from her quiver and aimed, but before the arrow was released the cat meowed. Klarion manifested right next to him, a sick grin plastered on his face.

"Hm, appears Teekal has found a few rats." He snickered. His hand began to glow with power as he muttered incomprehensible words. We had no time to react. We were frozen in place, and then darkness encroached and we were cast unwillingly into unconsciousness.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to the smell of rotted wood, and stale air. My ears were ringing and when I opened my eyes I found I was tied to the floor of the stage with my arms bound above my head. My shirt was missing along with my utility belt and I couldn't feel my gloves either. I was stuck without any tools. Artemis and Wally were down in the first row of the seats bound, but thankfully they were awake. What in the world was going on?

"Rob! Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah as good as I can be when I'm tied up."

"How'd we get here?" Artemis asked groggily. I was wondering the same thing but mostly why were they down there, while I was up on the stage.

"Klarion obviously," Wally said disgust in his voice. I could agree with his disgust. Klarion really was a pain to deal with.

"Did someone call me?" Klarion's voice rang out. He laughed and appeared from the backstage, his cat trailing by his feet. He looked amused and I hated it.

"What do you want?" I asked, glaring at him.

"You." He said pointing a finger at me. "I need to do a…complicated hex, and you will be assisting me."

The way he spoke to me sent chills up my back. I really hated him; he was the cause for all things that have happened in the past months. Everything that went wrong and this just topped it all off.

"Don't you want to know how you're going to help?" Klarion asked. I just stared back defiantly at him refusing to answer. "No? Fine, then I'll just show you."

Klarion hovered over me; a circle appeared that had different symbols that were inscribed into the floor by quick bursts of fire. He then snapped his fingers and one of the cruelest looking daggers I had ever seen materialized in his hand. It had a curved blade, and it was made of a dark metal. It wasn't silver, but it still glinted in the pale, half-broken, fluorescent light that hung over head. It screamed poison or death, and I currently couldn't decide which one I'd prefer as I stared at the blade.

"You and your little friends have interfered one too many times" Klarion sneered. "Now I need something and you seem like the perfect sacrifice for my spell."

"And you needed to take my shirt off for that?" I retorted trying to distract him. I needed to think of something fast. Sacrifice was not a word I liked to hear when I was pinned down to the ground.

"The spell requires the blade to break flesh and touch the blood closest to the heart. Since you were the one that got in my last time we met, I thought you would be perfect for the role." He balanced the knife on his palms like he was showing it off.

"You won't get away with this!" Wally spoke up. "The League will stop you."

"The League? Ha, they can't do anything but put on a show." Klarion scoffed. "Speaking of a show, I hope you enjoy this one."

Klarion smiled down at me and I started to panic. There was no way out. I hated magic. I hated these stupid lords; they brought me nothing but trouble.I would have never been in this situation if Batman was here. He would have already defeated the villain, and we'd be back at the cave together I tried to pull away from my bonds, arching my back off the floor to gain some leverage. I needed to get away or else he was going to gut me. Klarion pushed down on me roughly and pointed the tip of the dagger into my skin.

"You stupid kid," Klarion growled. "You're going to be sorry you ever crossed me." He said and before I could react he pierced my chest with the dagger.

* * *

**Has anyone seen the new trailers for Young Justice: Invasion! They changed Robin's uniform and he has a buzzcut or something. I don't know how I feel about this. I thought he looked great the way he was, I'm not too fond of his new look at the moment. OH, and Beast Boy is going to be joining the team, although he looks nothing like Garfield from the episode "Image". The plotline looks good though, so I'm excited. **

**Anyway back to this story. I decided that I wanted to make this into a small chapter story. It will most likely be 3 chapters long, so keep an eye out for an update. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Klarion really gets on my nerves but I think he's actually a pretty interesting villain.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I grit my teeth against the pain, not wanting to cry out and give him the satisfaction. Klarion was completely twisted and I knew if I made a sound he would only mock me more. The stab wound wasn't deep, but then he didn't remove the blade either. I looked up at the ceiling with the awful realization that he wasn't done yet.

"No!" Wally and Artemis shouted in unison. "Let him go!"

"Oh shut up." Klarion waved his hand and gags appeared over both of their mouths.

He smiled and continued to drag the blade across my chest. A trail of crimson followed the edge as it traveled across my skin. The blade had come full circle and finally he pulled it out with a twist.

"Aren't you a strong one?" Klarion commented. "You didn't cry out once. Let's see if we can change that."

Without any warning he started to drag the knife through my skin again. He paused every once in a while and I realized he was making symbols on my chest that matched the circle on the floor. I wanted to scream until my lungs burst. My skin felt as though it were being touched by liquid nitrogen. It burned, yet it felt like ice was seeping down into my veins.

With each new cut, it felt like the dagger was going deeper into my skin. He was almost done; I could see the pattern on my skin. He dug the knife in one more time, and this time it was more forceful than before. I yelled not being able to hold myself back anymore.

Klarion just laughed. This was all a game to him. Mortals being mere toys in a chest for him to do as he pleased with them. Where was the stupid Lord of Order to keep him in check? This surely had to be breaking some kind of cosmic law.

I continued to scream until my voice gave out. My body felt like it was being dissolved in acid from the inside out. I didn't even realize when tears had started to escape from behind my mask from the force of my screams until Klarion spoke again.

"Now, now. There's no need to cry, boy. It will all be over soon. For you, for your friends and for this pathetic world." He said as he continued with his task.

I couldn't focus anymore. My mind was a haze and my body was in excruciating pain. In a way I suppose this is what it felt like to be burned alive. Klarion lifted the knife, and this time it looked like he was aiming straight for my heart. I let out a whimper, but the strike didn't come.

"Klarion!" The shout echoed through the building. Above a glowing light appeared and Doctor Fate emerged from the portal a moment later. "I will not permit you to do this. You are stepping out of your bounds."

"Ah you always spoil my fun, old man." Klarion shouted and tried to knock Fate out of the air with a blast of magic.

"And you, Brat, will be banished from this plane for millennia unless you surrender now." Fate said, sounding extremely furious.

"You can try," he goaded. "But I won't back down that easily."

Fate attacked Klarion and it looked like a light show, reds and gold exploding against each other upon contact. With the distraction Fate created Artemis and Wally must have been able to escape from their bonds because they suddenly appeared next to me.

Wally was above me undoing the rope from around my wrists. Artemis was trying to staunch the blood flowing from my chest with her hands but it wasn't working. It just hurt more.

"S-stop" I tried to tell her. "Hurts." The pressure made it more difficult to breathe, and the wounds still burned unnaturally. I've been stabbed before but nothing ever felt like this.

"I know, I'm so sorry but you'll bleed out." She said. I could feel her hands trembling on my chest and Wally joined her to help.

"You'll be okay, Rob. Don't worry." He said, and I couldn't tell who he was trying to convince more, me or himself. "We need some fabric; our hands won't do much good."

"My cape," I hissed. I could see it off to the side. It was just barely showing from behind the worn curtain in the theater. Artemis followed my gaze and ran over to grab it while Wally continued to try and stop the blood flow.

In the background the fight with Fate wasn't progressing any further, and Klarion looked completely agitated. Neither one of them was making any progress in defeating the other, but then Fate dropped to the floor. It appeared to take Klarion by surprise. Once Fate was on his feet he did something that I thought for sure I was hallucinating because of the blood loss. He attempted combat against Klarion, kicks and punches that I've only ever seen one other person perform before. He was moving like Batman.

He twisted to the side, and somehow he managed to grab onto the cat. I didn't even see it anywhere near him, but then it was in his hands. Klarion shrieked.

"No, Teekal! Give him back!"

"Then leave this place," Fate responded.

"Fine, killjoy," Fate threw the cat at Klarion, and he latched onto the animal. "We'll meet again." Klarion said and disappeared into a swirling red mass.

"It's not stopping," Wally said frustrated. "Fate! Help us."

Fate turned at Wally's call and came over to meet us. It was getting harder to breath with every second that passed by, and my vision was starting to become spotted. The cuts still hurt but I think I was starting to become numb to the pain.

"He has been poisoned by Klarion's dark magic. These wounds will not heal by normal means," Fate said solemnly.

"Then fix him!" Artemis shouted.

"You're the Lord of Order, use your power and heal him!" Wally added.

"Do not attempt to command me!" Fate shouted angrily. "I will get rid of the poison. He does not deserve to die by Klarion's mischievous hand. Stand back."

Wally and Artemis moved aside, but thankfully didn't move too far. I didn't trust Fate completely, but I really didn't have the chance to be picky at the moment. Blood was still flowing out of the wounds on my chest.

Fate bent down on one knee and placed his hand on the slashes. I groaned against the pressure and the pain. His hand seemed to emanate some kind of power and before I realized what was happening he pulled away. Then suddenly I felt like I was being ripped apart. A dingy gray liquid started to pour out of the wounds instead of blood, and I wanted to pass out just so I wouldn't have to watch.

"God, what is that?" Artemis yelled, sounding disgusted and outraged.

"The poison is leaving his body. The process is painful but he will survive." Fate said, he then looked down at me. "You will be okay, Robin. I promise."

I wasn't sure if I had heard him right, because of the pain and my head was spinning. He almost sounded like he cared, and for the second time tonight Fate did something I never thought possible. He grabbed my hand for just a moment, and squeezed it. The motion was something Batman would do whenever I was sick in bed or injured.

As he released my hand the pain had begun to subside, the cuts and sealed and only angry red marks were left behind. I glanced down to my side on the ground was a mix of the sickly gray liquid and my blood. From the size of the pool it looked like I should be dead, but thankfully I was just exhausted. I could no longer move my body, but I was safe for the moment.

"Rob!" Wally said and knelt down next to my face. "I'm so sorry this happened, but you're going to be okay."

"I know."

"We'll take you home." Artemis said, and the thought was comforting. But I haven't been home since Bruce became Doctor Fate. Or rather the manor just wasn't home without him.

"I wish you'd come home too." I whispered, not sure if Fate heard me or even if Bruce was listening. I missed him. It all came back to that mission on Roanoke Island. I tried to cope with what I had caused, but really in the end I couldn't. This was the price I had to pay for using Fate's power during that single battle. But now I was too tired to think anymore, and slowly the voices of my friends faded out as the blood loss and abuse finally took its toll.

I had a dream while I was unconscious, or at least it felt like a dream. It could have just as easily been a memory, but I was lying in a hospital bed. Someone was holding my hand and I could hear Bruce's voice comforting me, yet I couldn't make out the words he was saying. Everything felt jumbled and I couldn't concentrate, except I knew I was protected.

The next thing I was aware of was Wally's voice talking animatedly to someone else. "This is going to be great!"

I opened my eyes, even though my body protested for me to stay asleep. Wally and Artemis were standing by the door of the medical bay of the mountain. "What's going on?" I asked.

They quickly turned towards me and smiled. Artemis came over and gave me a quick hug, and when she pulled back she looked startled. "Sorry. I'm just happy you're awake."

I smiled at her. "It's all right. I don't mind." My throat felt tight when I spoke, and I knew I must have been out for some time for my voice to sound so strained. "How long was I out?"

"A day and a half." Wally answered and he couldn't stop grinning.

"Why are you smiling like that? You're creeping me out."

"Someone wants to see you." Artemis explained before Wally got the chance. She gestured to the door. I looked over there and saw Doctor Fate, and then next my heart almost burst through my chest. Batman was standing next to him. I could have sworn I was still dreaming, but then Batman walked into the room and quickly pulled me into a hug.

"This is really happening, right?" I asked after a few moments. "I'm not asleep still?"

"No, this is real." He answered.

He let go of me carefully, and I couldn't help but stare. It felt like it had been years since I've last seen him or even spoke with him. "How?" I asked my gaze flickering to the form of Doctor Fate standing out in the hall.

"We recently found someone more suitable to fill the role. And after the other night Nabu declared that you needed me more."

"You were the one that saved me." It wasn't a question. Now I knew Batman…Bruce was fighting to protect me the whole time.

"Yes." He answered, but he looked disappointed, or guilty. It was a rare emotion to see on his face, even with his mask still on. "I've been able to watch over you ever since I left, but I should have been there sooner. Everything could have been prevented if I just focused more, I could have saved you before you were hurt. I'm sorry, Dick."

"It's okay. In the end you saved me," I told him and then added softly "just please don't leave me here alone again."

"I promise you I will remain by your side." Bruce said, and I could hear the truth of his words. It was the best thing I've heard in months. "Now get some rest." He said softly. He moved off of the bed and into the chair next to it, all the while never letting go of my hand.

"Thanks for coming back Bruce." I whispered, feeling sleep starting to creep up on me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He ran his hand through my hair, and the motion was soothing. I knew he wouldn't leave me, and even though Fate had divided us for a time I was glad Bruce was back in my life.

* * *

**I know it's been a while since I've updated this, but now it's finished. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this, and thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
